The invention generally relates to a motor vehicle and more particularly to a control arrangement for a vehicle having both a slip limiting differential and an engine equipped with a wheel sliP control.
Such a generic motor vehicle is known from the German Journal; mot No. 12/86 of 31.5.86, pages 104-111, particularly pages 109 and 111. Since there is no intervention of the engine forces in this model, the wheels can spin with an appropriately high drive torque of the engine and thus both traction losses and significant lateral force losses can occur.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a generic drive system in such a manner that a high measure of traction and driving stability is ensured with low expenditure.
The invention achieves, in particular, advantages that by combining an automatic slip limiting differential (ASD) with an engine wheel slip control system (ASR), the known disadvantages with respect to traction and also lateral stability are avoided, the ASD can be switched accurately taking into consideration driving dynamic aspects, and only a low expenditure is required for the ASR since intervention in the brakes is omitted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.